


Falling Flower Petals

by YoonHaeJu



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonHaeJu/pseuds/YoonHaeJu
Summary: Lee Jaehwan only cares for one girl; the love of his life. His first love, Kim Seo Yun. Even after an unfortunate accident that sends Seo Yun into an unresponsive state, Jaehwan stays by her side and cares for her until her very last moment, her last breath.





	Falling Flower Petals

Walking down the sidewalk, Spring was in full bloom as the cherry blossoms colored the streets. It was a beautiful day out, although the air was still chilly as I hugged my trench coat closer to my body. I dug my hands deeper into the pockets of the coat as I tried my best to keep warm. As much as I loved the changing weather, I felt a little sad that winter was officially over. The changing of seasons also meant the changing of wardrobes.

I had to now push all my expensive and warm coats to the back of the closet to pull out my Spring and eventually Summer clothes. As I walked past stores, I did a little window shopping, thinking of what I should buy Seo Yun.

She loved Spring, and I always bought her something new every year, much to her delight. Just thinking about her brought a smile to my face, but it also caused my eyes to tear up as well. Wiping the tears away from my eyes before it got any worse, I decided to go inside one of the many stores that were open to pick something out for her. Hopefully, it was something to her liking. I knew that every year she only told me that she liked it because she didn’t want me to go running back to the store to return it.

“Can I help you pick something out?” one of the female employees asked as she slowly approached me.

“I’m just looking around,” I said as I browsed through the racks. Most of the years, I bought Seo Yun a new jacket; other times, I bought her long sleeve.

“If you need anything please ask for me,” she smiled before bowing and going around to ask other customers if they needed help. As I looked through the racks of clothes, I didn’t find anything that I particularly liked. Nearing the wall shelves on my right, I looked up and down before my eyes landed on a creme colored scarf. Staring at it, I knew that it would be something that Seo Yun would like. I quickly picked it up and made my way to the cash register.

“Well, that be all for you sir?” asked the lady behind the counter.

“Yes,” I nodded my head.

She scanned the scarf before gently placing it in a bag for me. I didn’t notice the price and I didn’t care because I could buy anything for Seo Yun. She deserved it after all.

I swiped my card and entered my pin. Once the transaction was approved, I grabbed the bag and was about to leave.

“Do you want your receipt sir?” the lady asks.

“No that's okay,”

Leaving the store, I walk out into the cold and go towards Seo Yun's house.

~

“Jaehwan!” Seo Yun’s mother greeted me as I came through the front door. I removed my shoes before entering the rest of the house.

“How’s Seo Yun?” I asked as I go further inside.

“She’s fine. As usual,” her mother sighed. “Here let me take your coat,”

I take off my coat as her mother takes it away from me to hang it up near the entrance of the house.

“Do you want anything to drink? Have you eaten?”

“Water is fine and don’t worry. I have plenty of food at home,”

“Alright,” she disappears into the kitchen as I looked towards Seo Yun’s room. I was tempted to go towards her room but I knew better. I stood around the living room, pacing back and forth as I held the bag tight between my fingers. I stopped in front of one of the couches and tapped my fingers on the soft material as I glanced at the door that leads into her room.

“Here you go,” Mrs. Kim said as she came out of the kitchen. “Sit down please,” she set the glass of water on the coffee table that was on the other side. Slowly walking around the couch, I sat down and gently set the bag on the floor as I grabbed the glass of water and drink half the glass.

“What brings you by?” she asked as she smiled towards me.

“My annual gift,” I said as I set the glass down on the coffee table and grabbed the bag to hold it up to show Mrs. Kim.

She nodded as her smile grow bigger but I saw that her eyes were starting to water around the edges.

“Here you go,” I place the bag on the coffee table and lightly push it towards her.

“Why don’t you take it to Seo Yun herself? She might be grateful if you visit her,”

“No, it’s okay. I think I better not. Now isn’t the time,” I said as I looked down trying my best to hold back my tears. “I think I should go,” I say as I push myself up.

“So soon?” Mrs. Kim also stands up with worry written across her face.

“I’m sorry. I’ll come to visit again,” I bow deeply towards her before swiftly walking towards the front of the house and grab my coat before going towards the door to put my shoes back on.

“Alright. Be safe,” she says after me as I slip my shoes on and make my exit out of the house. As the door closes behind me, I lean on the brick wall to regain my composure. Sometimes, I questioned why I do the things I do, but then again I do it out of the bottom of my heart. I was only trying to be helpful but right at that moment, I felt terrible.

Taking a deep breath, I push myself off the wall and head out of the yard of the house to exit out the front gate into the street. Once I close the gate behind me, I shove my hands into my coat pockets to walk down the street towards the main road to catch a taxi.

After a few minutes, I was finally able to flag down a taxi. Once he stops, I open the back door and get inside. I tell him my address and he takes off into the busy roads of Seoul. I look out the window to enjoy the scenery, although I’ve seen the same thing all my life and even then it still amazes me.

As I look out the window, we pass by a park that has cherry blossoms blooming, and it reminds me of Seo Yun. Every year, she would always drag me out to see them in full bloom. Cherry Blossoms are one of Seo Yun’s favorite flowers and seeing how couples are taking pictures of the trees, a wave of nostalgia hits me with full force.

I would have never thought that I would be like this, but there I was thinking of the future that I would be having with her. Sighing deeply, I turn my attention back into the taxi as my phone vibrates inside my coat.

Pulling it out from the pocket that’s inside the coat, I turn the screen on to see that I had received a text from Hongbin.

_Hyung! Where are you? Do you want to come over? We’re going to watch a movie._

Rolling my eyes at the text, I smile a little bit to answer the text.

_Alright on my way._

“Sorry sir, but can you take me somewhere else?” I say apologetically.

“Sure,”

I tell him Hongbin’s address and he nods as he changes lanes to make a turn.

~

Once I arrive at Hongbin’s place, I wonder if I should have visited Seo Yun first, but it was already too late because I was already here and there was no going back. I could always visit her tomorrow, besides I’ve been by her side this whole time and just a few hours that I spend with my friends wouldn’t hurt. Maybe they could help me take my mind off of her for just a few hours.

Taking a deep breath, I walk up the steps to Hongbin’s house and press the doorbell on the side of the entrance.

“HYUNG!” Hongbin’s voice comes through the intercom. I hear a click and the gate opens. Pushing the gate to further open it, I walk inside into the vast yard of the mansion before closing it behind myself. I make my way towards the front door to only find it to be open and the guys are already crowding around the entrance.

“There he is,” Hakyeon smiles widely as he pushes past the younger males to pull me into a tight hug. By the way, he was holding onto me, I knew that he was trying to reassure me, but it was already too late for me. Over this past week, I have accepted the unavoidable fate and there was no going back. All I had to do was accept it and be able to move on from that point forward, which for some odd reason I was able to accept even at this stage.

I guess in the back of my mind and through everything, I had convinced myself to accept everything and I knew that a day like that would come. Back then I wasn’t sure when that day would come, but now that, that has come and went, there was simply no going back, no matter what I did.

“I think you should let me go now,” I told the older male as I tried pushing him away but he held on.

He was such a sensitive guy and I found it a little amusing but annoying at the same time. How can a guy be so soft? That was his charm after all.

“How are you holding up?” Hongbin asked as he came out of the kitchen.

“Surprisingly…” I paused to think of what I should say but I knew better. I should just tell them how I feel. After all, we have been friends since we were young so there was no point in hiding anything from anyone of them. “I’m doing fine. I accepted everything and come to terms. It's just a matter of saying my final goodbye,” I said as I looked at each one.

The atmosphere in the room seemed to have gone from playful to gloomy into a matter of seconds. I already knew that the guys felt sorry for me but there was no need. Sure I felt sorry for myself but this was a fate that I had to face head-on. At least I had them for moral support and I knew that they would be there by my side supporting me as I have supported Seo Yun all this time.

Just thinking of her, brought a tear to my eye as my heart ached. I took a deep breath as I sat down on the sofa, sinking far into the soft material.

“Are you sure, you’re okay? You don’t look okay,” Sanghyuk said as he observed my movements.

“Yeah, I am,” I reassured the younger male. I didn’t want to worry any of them, especially with Seo Yun. All I wanted was to have a good time with them and just take my mind off of her for just a little bit.

~

**Flashback**

**A week before**

It was like any other day. I showered, got dressed, brushed my hair, ate breakfast, grabbed my back bag, and headed out the door to work. Working at a leading fashion company was fun but exhausting work. It did have its perks, like getting any article of clothing for free since we designed them. So I usually didn’t have to buy clothes because I would get them in the mail about a week or two after releasing them to the general public.

I also had the opportunity to work with an awesome team, so no complaints there. Besides, I was the one in charge of a whole team of designers so that was another big plus. Walking down the street to catch a taxi, it was rather cold but I loved the cold it wasn’t too bad. The day before I had gone to visit Seo Yun at the hospital and the doctors told me she was doing alright so I wasn’t too worried about her condition but I still had my doubts. Though I knew that I shouldn’t be doubt and just have hope and faith as everyone else did.

Reaching the side of the road, I put my arm out hoping to get a taxi. Since it was still rather early, I was able to stop one soon. As I got in, I told the driver the address of my workplace and he took off. In a matter of 15 minutes, we reached my destination and I paid him the fare before getting out.

Sighing slightly, I grabbed the straps of my bag and followed the flow of people going through the revolving door to the main lobby. I then went to the elevator and along a few other people waiting for it to reach the first floor.

“Good Morning Boss,” Kim Tae Woo said cheerfully as he approached me from behind. He was one of the project leaders of the group. He’s great at what he does and he loves doing it. Which in turn, I love his work ethic because he always gets things done in a timely matter.

“Good morning,” I smiled back at him.

“Coffee? I ordered one but they gave me two,” he said as he handed me one of the coffee cups he was holding.

“Sure why not? Can’t deny a free coffee right?” I joked as I grabbed the coffee cup out of his hand and held it up as he laughed. He simply shrugged as the elevator dinged and the doors opened for everyone who was waiting to get in.

“Boss, can you sign off these papers please?” Tae Woo asked he knocked on my door before coming inside. I had an open-door policy, meaning that if they had anything to say or ask, they were always welcomed in. Tae Woo though had matters, so he always knocked or poked his head inside to see if it was okay for him to come in.

“What are they?”

“Papers boss,” he smirked as he handed them to me.

“I know, but are they important or unimportant?”

“If they require your signature, then I’m pretty sure they’re important boss,”

Laughing, I quickly read the papers and made sure what I was signing off on. Last, then I wanted was to sign off something and then get chewed out for it.

Setting the papers down, I pulled out my pen and signed them and handed them back to Tae Woo.

“Thank you!” he smiled brightly before bowing and made his exit out of my office.

As I started going back to work, my cell phone started ringing. Looking down, I saw that it was the hospital. Shocked, I quickly answered it as I stood up to go close the door.

“Hello,”

“Lee Jaehwan?” a female voice came through the receiver.

“Yes?”

“This is Dr. Yoo. I have some unfortunate news for you,” she said with a calm voice but I knew she was trying her hardest to get her calm.

“Yes doctor,” I said as I closed the blinds to my office so no one could look in. I went back to my desk and sat down waiting for her to say something.

“Kim Seo Yun is no longer responsive to any simulations. At this point, we have diagnosed her to be in a vegetable state. As of now, she is on life support so you or her mother have the full authority to take her off,” Dr. Yoo explained as I felt my world spinning. I wasn’t sure what I should do or say.

“Mr. Lee are you still there?” Dr. Yoo asked from the other end.

“Y-Yes, I am. Sorry,” I said as I raked my fingers through my hair. I was frustrated at the fact that I wasn’t sure what I should do. Why did I have control of ending someone's life? It saddened me but it felt terrible.

“What do you want to do Mr. Lee?” she asked.

“For now, please keep her on life support,” I said weakly. It came down if Seo Yun’s mother wanted to do it or not.

“Alright. I will inform my team. If you have any further questions, you can always call me. Have a nice day,” she said before hanging up.

My right hand holding my phone to my ear, fell onto the desk as my phone slipped out of my grip. It was silent in my office, too silent. I felt like I was going to go crazy. Everything was hazy, everything was spinning. I don’t know how long I stayed like that, thinking wondering, what I should do. How I was going to accept everything. Seo Yun was everything to me. We were planning on getting married. I had even purposed to her before everything happened to her.

Now what? Why did this have to happen to me?

~

**Present Time**

“Have another beer,” Hongbin said as he set an unopened beer can in front of me.

“I’m good,” I pushed the beer can away from me.

“Come on. Drink it,”

I knew what Hongbin was trying to do, but I should hold back. Looking around, all of them were looking at me, waiting for me to open it and drink. Taking a look at Taekwoon, his cheeks were already flushed red and I knew he was either drunk or close to it.

Sighing as I rolled my eyes, I opened the beer, before bringing the opening to my lips. The can itself was cold to the touch and as I drank the fluid, it was icy cold which felt nice as sloshed down my throat.

Without knowing, I chugged half the can before bringing it down from my mouth. I wiped my lips with the back of my hands as I caught my breath.

“Good right?” Hakyeon smirked.

“Yeah, I nodded,”

We spent the rest of the night drinking, talking, and having a good time together.

In the morning, I woke up with a massive headache as I groaned. My mouth was dry and I tried reaching for water, before realizing that I was laying on the floor with four other guys sprawled all over the place. Looking around, even Hongbin, the man of the house was on the floor as the rest of us. As I continued looking around, Hakyeon was nowhere in sight. Who knew where he was but at the moment that wasn’t important as Sanghyuk grabbed me and pulled me into his embrace.

Shocked, I tried pushing him away but he wasn’t letting go. Even in his sleep, he was pretty strong.

Taekwoon was peacefully sleeping beside Hongbin as both of them snored softly. I attempted to escape from Sanghyuk’s grasped and as I pushed him off, I stood up and quickly made my way to the kitchen.

Nearing the kitchen as I turned a corner, the smell of food cooking reached my nose and it leads me into the kitchen to find Hakyeon over the stove with an apron on his body. He was stirring something in a pot. My only guess was hangover soup.

“What are you doing?” I asked as I went towards the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

“Soup. Try it,” he said as he dipped a small spoon inside the pot, before carefully bringing it out and blew on it as he offered it to me. Walking over, I stopped right in front of him as I opened my mouth and he brought the spoon to my mouth. Closing my mouth around the spoon, the contents slightly burned the inside of my mouth but it was good.

I nodded my head in approval as he smiled, content with his end product. He turned off the stove as he covered the pot with the lid and turned to look at me.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah. Why do you keep asking me that?”

“I’m just worried about you. That’s all,” he said with much concern on his face. I knew that they all cared about my well-being and I was grateful for that. I just didn’t want them to keep asking me if I was okay or not.

“I know. I just… I just don’t what to do,” I said sighing as I leaned on the counter.

“Just follow your heart,”

“That’s so cheesy,”

“Trust me,”

He was right. I had to follow my heart and trust him. That’s all I had to do. Easier said than done.

~

**A week later**

I finally mustered up the courage to go visit Seo Yun. After that call from Dr. Yoo two weeks ago, I haven’t had the strength or courage to visit her. I didn’t know how to approach the situation or how I should act. It was just a difficult time in my life that I wasn’t sure how to cope with everything that was thrown my way.

Before I went to the hospital, I stopped by a nearby flower shop to pick out a bouquet of Seo Yun’s favorite flowers; lilies and cherry blossoms. Once I got the bouquet, I made my way towards the hospital.

Nervously, I tightened my grip around the base of the flowers as I neared the hospital entrance. I felt like I had to turn back, but it was already too late as I neared the glass entrance and stepped into the revolving door as I walked into the lobby. My legs felt heavy as if I was dragging it through wet concrete.

Hesitantly, I walked over to the elevators and pressed the button to go up. As I waited, I got more anxious and nervous. Soon the elevator dinged and the doors opened. A couple came out before I went inside the elevator and pressed the number 4. A few more people got in before the doors closed and ascended to the next 2 floors before getting to the fourth floor. Taking a big breath, I walked out of the elevator and turned right to go down the long hallway to reach Seo Yun’s room.

Grasping the handle of the door tightly, I slid the door open and slowly walked inside. As I walked inside, I noticed that Seo Yun’s mother was standing over her on one side as Dr. Yoo and her team stood on the other side of the bed. They all looked at me as Mrs. Kim looked towards me with teary eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Dr. Yoo muttered as one of her interns went over to the life support machine to turn it off and suddenly Seo Yun’s heartbeat went from beating to flat line.

I dropped the flowers that I was holding to run over to Seo Yun’s side.

“No no no no! WHY?” I yelled as I grabbed her lifeless hand. Even though I knew she was already in a vegetable state and wouldn’t respond, I had hope. But now, everything I had hoped for shattered in just a matter of seconds.

Mrs. Kim was bawling next to me as she sat down on the chair that was beside Seo Yun’s bed. 

“J-Jaehwan, I’m so sorry. I had no choice. I didn’t want her to suffer any longer,” she cried even more. I couldn’t be mad at Mrs. Kim's decision, but I was more upset at myself because I didn’t spend any time with Seo Yun in her final moments. If anything, she would have wanted that more but I was being selfish because I was only thinking about myself and how I felt. Never did I stop to think about what she would have wanted. As I held onto Seo Yun tears started rolling down my face and all I could think of was the happy moments I shared with her.

“We’ll leave you alone to say your final words,” Dr. Yoo said as she mentioned for her team to leave the room.

“B-But what about-“ one of her interns started

“Let’s leave for now,” she said as she gestured for her team to leave the room.

As they left, I couldn’t contain my tears anymore. I cried so much I practically tired myself out. Somehow, the rest of the guys came running to the hospital to help me and Mrs. Kim out with the funeral preparations.

While we all got everything ready for Seo Yun’s funeral, I couldn’t stop thinking about her and everything I could have done for her. In some instants, I regretted some of my decisions towards Seo Yun. She could have had a better life without me.

~

**Flashback**

**2 years ago**

“Jaehwan!” Seo Yun smiled cheerfully as she waved her arm to grab my attention as I walked into the small coffee shop. There weren’t a lot of people inside so it was the perfect place to purpose to her. I had asked her to meet me at her favorite coffee shop. To her, it seemed like a normal day, but to me it meant everything.

I was so nervous that I bumped into a few chairs causing great laughter from her.

“What’s gotten into you?” she asked as I came over and sat down.

“N-Nothing,” I said as I cleared my throat.

_Might as well get it over with._

“Seo Yun, I have something to tell you,” I start as I’m looking everywhere but her.

“What is it?”

Taking a deep breath, I kneel down on one knee as I pull the ring box out of my coat pocket. I didn't want to look her straight in the eyes, but I knew I had to if I really wanted everything to go smoothly.

“We’ve known each other since our college years, and we’ve been dating for about 2 years now. After thinking it through, I can’t imagine a life without you. So will you marry me?” I say trying not to sound so cheesy as I ask her. I don’t know how many times I practiced in front of a mirror, never really liking how I said it.

But now there was no going back. Just her sitting there, staring at me wide-eyed was enough to make me nervous and unsure of my decisions. I was afraid that she would say no.

“Yes,” she smiled widely.

I snapped my head towards her shocked, but that didn’t last long as I smiled widely happily that she accepted my proposal.

As I stood up, I pulled her with me to embrace her into a hug. After a few minutes, we let go and I pulled the ring out of its snug place in the box and I slowly pushed the ring onto her ring finger as she looked at me with sparkling eyes.

**A Few Months later**

I was at work in a meeting with the rest of our broad members and management team, trying to figure out what we should come out with for the Spring Collection of the following year. Our Fall and Winter collection was already a huge hit and we needed something to continue that streak.

“We’ll talk more about this in the next meeting,” the president said as he looked around the table at all of us.

“You may leave now,” his secretary said. Everyone gathered their things and made their way out of the large conference room.

As I left the room with a few of my team members, my phone started to ring. Looking down on the caller ID, I wasn’t sure who it may be, but I answered anyway.

“Hello?”

“Mr. Lee Jaehwan?” a female voice came through from the other end.

“Yes, that’s me,”

“Miss Kim Seo Yun is currently in the ER in critical condition,” she said

My heart dropped when she said that Seo Yun was in the hospital.

“W-What hospital is she at?”

Once she told me what hospital to go to, I rushed out of the hallway, ignoring my co-workers and decided to run down the stairs instead of using the elevator. Luckily for me, we were on the 3rd floor, so it wasn’t too bad going down the stairs. Once I reached the first floor, I ran out of the lobby and into the busy sidewalk. Running towards the side of the road, I waved my arm frantically to catch a taxi.

Able to flag down a taxi, I jumped right in and told the driver where to go. I wished that the driver could have driven faster, but that wasn’t under my control. Upon arriving at the hospital, I paid the driver and got out of the taxi to run towards the entrance of the hospital. Inside, I looked everywhere for the ER sign and once I found it, I rushed down the hallway through glass double doors and into the ER.

It was busy and looking around I knew that it would be hard to find Seo Yun in such a crowd. I made my way over to the counter hoping that the nurse on duty could help.

“I’m looking for Kim Seo Yun,” I breathed.

“She’s on the other side, three beds down,” she pointed.

“Thank you,”

Running over, I found her bed and I found her mother by her side. Her mother was holding her hand as she cried into the mattress. As I approached, I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. I wanted it to be a dream, I wanted her to just open her eyes and laugh and tell me it was all a joke. But there she laid, motionless with a breathing tube down her throat as all kinds of hospital equipment and wires crossed her body.

“W-What happened?” I managed to say as I stood over her motionless body. I was in disbelieve shock and frustration. How could this happen to her? Whoever did this would have to pay.

Mrs. Kim sniffled as she looked up and looked my way with the saddest expression I had ever seen her with. The majority of the times I had seen her, she was so happy but not today.

“A car hit her. It was a hit-and-run. She’s going to need surgery because she has a few broken bones,” she said as she wiped the tears from her face to look towards me.

Sighing heavily, I fell onto the chair that was right beside the bed to hold onto her other hand.

“I’m so sorry, I couldn’t be with you. I know you’ll get through this,”

Weeks had passed since Seo Yun’s surgery and she still hadn’t woken up. I was starting to get worried but the doctors had said that it usually takes time for patients to wake up after such a dramatic event.

Weeks turned into months and months turned to two years. In that span of two years, I visited Seo Yun countless times, so many times that the staff already knew me and sometimes they would bring me food on occasion. Mostly when I would stay late or arrive late to the hospital from work.

Every time I would bring flowers and cookies for Seo Yun her two favorite things. Sometimes I had to share the cookies with the nurses because of course Seo Yun couldn’t eat them but I still bought them anyway.

~

**Present Time**

I stood vigil with Seo Yun’s mother as we greeted guests and the guys helped serve the guest's food. Never did I expect to do such a thing, but there was a first for everything right?

After the funeral, the guys and I went towards a secluded place by the Han River as I said my final goodbyes to the love of my life, to my everything.

“Seo Yun, are you watching me right now? Look I brought your favorite cherry blossom pedals. You used to love spreading them all over the house,” I said as I held back tears. Hakyeon was right next to me on one side as he placed his hand on my back and patted my back while Hongbin was on my other side with his head hung low. The rest of the guys surrounded us as I stood there looking off in the distance.

The water lapped at the rocky shore as we stood there, it was starting to get colder as the sunset even more on the horizon.

“We should start heading back,” Taekwoon said as he looked off in the distance as well.

Seo Tun’s mother opted to bury her daughter right next to her husband in the countryside. I couldn’t ask her for anything different since that was her daughter after all, even if she was my fiancée.

I felt like my time with her was robbed the whole time she was in a coma, but I was able to always talk to her and she would listen to everything I had to say. The more I thought about it, the more the tears would build up.

“Let it out,” Hakyeon whispered as he patted my back once more. I couldn’t hold the barrier of tears anymore as they came rushing out like when flood water is released from a dam.

As I cried my eyes out, my heart ached for her. It felt as if I was going to have a heart attack but I knew I wasn’t. It was just all the emotions that built up inside of me. It felt like a piece of me was gone, but I had to live on for the both of us.

Taking a breath with teary eyes and a runny nose, I dumped all the cherry blossoms out of the bag that they were in. The breeze caught them as they floated down with the breeze while some fell on top of the water and swirled around for a bit before following the rivers current downstream.

I knew this was something that she would want, so I was doing one last thing for her as my final goodbye.

“I love you, Kim Seo Yun,” I whispered as I wiped the tears from my face and followed my friends back to the car. Tonight we were going to drink like there was no tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Asianfanfics under Kissme1626

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on Asianfanfics as Kissme1626


End file.
